Cerisefan03
"Bookworms will rule the world! As soon as we finish one more chapter." Hello! This is my driver's page, where you'll see all the OC's I've made and also learn more about me! I am Cerisefan03, though you can just call me Cerise, or Ris. Personality I'm a shy fangirling bookworm who loves pretty much anything that has to do with reading and wants to be a writer. I love My Little Pony, Ever After High, (duh), Miraculous Ladybug, and the Phantom Tollbooth and the Oz and Narnia Books. I also am by no means an artist. Sometimes I think I was born in the wrong world, I should be in Equestria, Ever After, Miraculous Ladybug's Paris, Wisdom, Oz, or Narnia. I'm insane, because I'm thinking of writing an AU where Raven and Apple are sisters! I think that would make the dynamic a little more complicated. (Please don't get angry with that.) I am also a hard core Winter's child. I love the snow, and to quote on of my favorite songs, the cold never bothered me anyway. OC's Alpha Webster Alger Math Timber Wolf (Still my fave!) Roxanne Red (first OC.) Tristan Boy Regina Stregone Oscar Oz Remmie Gale Cheddar Queenmouse (I pretty much took my own shyness as inspiration for Cheddar's. I figured I'm shy enough, why not make an OC that shy?) Sophie Scarecrow Patches Scarecrow Titus Woodsman Valiant Rhyme Gentle Reason Ares Senses Eva Chanter Liam Prince Jasper Wingston D.J John Merlena Lagoon Jackie Bear Anna Matches Diana Lunamoon Piper Hamelin Foxella Fox Corina Ertrinken Taylor Tailor Tyler Tailor Molly Mombi Emerald Goodwitch Emma East Wendy West Jahanara Ali Samima Spoiled Adora Charming Peppermint Past Harold Present Noel Future Airi Prins Nathan Bishop Willy King (brother came up with him) William King Willow King Clarey Cracker Nate Cracker Whisper Wyke Carter Carland Jade Jabberwock Lykos Geranos Johanna Glasse Jane Hawkins Keira Grimm Miley Grimm Ross theRed Skip Bright Bailey Bobbin Dira Serpente Cadence la Chance Grant Griffon Min Nixie Coraline Flounder Scaredy Canby Brainy Wogglebug Mack (don't get mad) Fleet Nimble Artemis Cobbler Snips CuttenClip Amarylis Yaga Vixen Alepou Starling Bird Owen Young Lila Girl Regal Emperor Abilene Paper Blackbird Witchy Jess Joker Kayla Pillar Athene Rose Hera Fate Perseus Beggar Zero Bishop Marianne Mariposa Blair Planchet Dove Swanhilde Ember Scales Marlene Coo-ee-oh Adele Astolat Tempus Time Cookie Breadman Gwenneth Kai Addison Child Lea Lampwick Clamora D. Discord Andrew Coppelius Jackson Wise Depression Death Vivienne Princess Laura Sister Leo Lavine Holly Jolly Christmas Brie Koraki Ashley "Ash" Robber Noir Shadow Emilia Trude Kaya Ector Silas C. Scrooge Katrina Blush Megara Glass Seraphina "Squeaker" Mouse Delancey Dancer Chloe Le Poulet Sharon "Spike" Finnegan Todd Tyri-Alepou Luna Swanson Bliss Spellfairy Audra Lightning Luke Metzger Panacea Pipt Joey Lucky Comely Charming Opal Wicked Larkin Swan Julia CrownFairy Damien CrownFairy Rosa Testa Arsenio Charming Escarlate "Scarlet" Esposa Blanche Weischlange Nova Eris Enchant Caspian Canary Rhea Moira Melinda Templeton Charles de Rochefort Robyn "Plucky" Goodfellow Naomi Orcades Arthur Stonely Poppy Amee Blakemore Swanson Giorgia Stregone-Fesso Antonio Amore Armand Malheur Mozzie Mousekin Mano Bello-Serpente Hans Krone Ginevra Brutta Damballa Demonic Deceased OC's Elkannah Le Poulet Maria Templeton Ethereal Angels Peggy Sincere Co-Owned OC's With Riliane de Lucifen * Cozbi Von Rothbart * Azurine Epouse Next gen OC's Tara King: daughter of Clarey Cracker and William King Flynn Boots-King: Son of Mew Boots and Willy King Rouge Boots-King: Daughter of Mew Boots and Willy King Theresa Hawk-eye Silver: Daughter of Jane Hawkins and Nickel Silver Sterling S. Silver: Son of Jane Hawkins and Nickel Silver Willow "Goldie" Silver: Daughter of Jane Hawkins and Nickel Silver Morgan Koraki-Alepou: Daughter of Brie Koraki and Todd Tyri-Alepou Cameron Koraki-Alepou: Son of Brie Koraki and Todd Tyri-Alepou Ciara Wicked-Swan: Daughter of Opal Wicked and Larkin Swan Celeste Charming: Daughter of Ember Scales and Comely Charming Drake Scales: Son of Ember Scales and Comely Charming Chelal CrownFairy: Daughter of Fauve Wilder and Damien CrownFairy Eqeus Wilder: Son of Fauve Wilder and Damien CrownFairy Rosalinde Hijinx Dread: Daughter of Roxanne Red and Mickey Dread Anthony Swanson: Son of Luna Swanson Elodie Vrabec : Daughter of Robyn "Plucky" Goodfellow and Arrow Vrabec Milo Goodfellow : Son of Robyn "Plucky" Goodfellow and Arrow Vrabec Gwyneth "Velvet" Stonely: Daughter of Arthur Stonely and Naomi Orcades Brittany Orcades: Daughter of Arthur Stonely and Naomi Orcades Carla Stregone: Daughter of Armand Malheur and Regina Stregone Antonia Stregone: Adopted daughter of Armand Malheur and Regina Stregone, daughter of Cadence la Chance Jean-Francesco Malheur: Son of Armand Malheur and Regina Stregone Rosie Amore: Daughter of Giorgia Stregone-Fesso and Antonio Amore EAHSona Dolls I don't have a lot. I have signature outfitted Cerise Hood Hat-tastic tea party Cerise Hood Featherly Harelow Through the Woods Blondie Lockes Ballet Holly O'hair and signature outfitted Raven. How I found EAH My sister used to love Monster High and we shared a netflix acount. One day, I was just bored and looking for something to watch and I came across the "Because you watched Monster High Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?" category, and the first thing listed was Ever After High. I watched one episode and I was hooked. Though I'm not sure it's like Monster High. Notes I'm 13+ I have pets I have a lot of stuffed animals. I have a weird imagination. I HATE SHOPPING AND TRYING ON CLOTHES! I was born on November 10. Personal theme song I've got two, "Breakaway" by Kelly Clarkson and "All American Girl" by Carrie Underwood. And if you haven't heard either of those songs, there's videos on Youtube. A lot of them. Random Stuff I say "If Pinnochio said his nose would grow now, would it?" "Unidentifiable fangirl squeals." "If Cinderella's shoe fit perfectly, why did it fall off?" "I have many skills, but talking to people is not one of them." "I am a member of the Anti-social social club." "I am a reader. That means I live in a crazy fantasy world with unrealistic expectations of reality. Thank you for understanding." "When you're going through tough times, just think of this way: You're a Disney character going through the sad part of their movie. Your happy ending will come." Category:Driver